20 (somewhat fluffy) Text Messages
by Kyupods115
Summary: Misaki!Fem/male x Fushimi one-shot, [AU] Warning : OOCness, WAFF overload, swearings/bad words, a slight mature. (Forgive me for any mistakes in this fanfiction) since today is Fushimi's birthday, I decided to write these random 20 fluffy text messages from or for him... of course it's from his lovely misaki :D RnR ? arigatou !


Misaki fem/not x Fushimi~

fem/not ? i meant it doesn't matter whether this fiction (actually not exactly a fictions type) stating he's a male or a female... it's up to you to decide. After you read his pov, read saru's pov right below misaki's pov~

_Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN K, credits to GoRa and GoHands. AND I DON'T EXACTLY OWN THE PICTURE... IT IS OFFICIALLY FROM GORA_

All in year 2013

* * *

[Yata Misaki's POV]

**January 18 [18.45]**

I'm sorry for not replying your messages... I guess i was... too shy ? I mean... I was speechless. But saru... to tell you the truth, I do have this weird feeling when I'm with you... what I mean is, I don't hate you... I... L**e you.. I can't say it saru.. but you know what i mean right ? Hopefully you do. umm the point is... I accept you.

**January 29 [14.55]**

Even though you're a dickhead, you're still my one and only idiot monkey. So don't ever do something stupid again -_-

**February 14 [14.14]**

Hey, thanks for the chocolates ! I doubted that you could bake... but how the hell could you make this sweet ? Oh and don't forget to pick me up this evening. See ya !

**February 14 [18.02]**

Saru, I'll wait you at the bus station. Don't be late. Love you.

**March 19 [09.03]**

Yeah... the only person who can make me feel safe is you, haha.. :P

**March 21 [12.45]**

Yeah yeah... I'll be your wife in the future (in your dreams, monkey). Oh and don't forget to finish my chocolates, if you don't, you won't get more chocolates next year.

**May 18 [21.28]**

You may have hurt me once, but that didn't mean that I will always hate you...

**May 23 [15.10]**

You may be part of the blues, but your heart is still red to me (a dare from Chitose) -_-

**June 7 [20.11]**

Saru saru... how come you're still keeping our old pictures back in the middle school ? can you give me one ? I want to keep one~

**July 18 [19.48]**

Yes it's still 2 days to go... don't bother interrupting me.

**July 19 [23.05]**

Saru... I'm sleeping, go to bed please.

**July 20 [00.00]**

SARU IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ! I WAS HAVING MY BEST SLEEP BUT YOU KEPT BUZZING MY PHONE... for god sake, go to sleep... -_-

**July 20 [00.01]**

and umm... thanks...

**August 24 [18.45]**

Don't blame me monkey ! You're the one who wet the bed sheets yesterday alaksdjhfadaf -_-

**September 17 [18.45]**

Hey saru, remember the place where we used to hang out during middle school ? you know... the Alley... let's go there tomorrow, okay ? I found some awesome things from my storage closet... a box full of memories. I never thought I'm still keeping it there, so I decided to share it with you :D

**October 27 [18.45]**

Baka ! I told you to buy some groceries, but you ended up going to a lingerie shop... you pervert monkey !

**November 2 [18.45]**

Looks like somebody's going to have his birthday this Thursday ! :P

**November 6 [18.45]**

a few more hours to go, huh?

**November 6 [23.55]**

5 minutes to go !

**November 7 [00.00]**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARU ! WISHING YOU ALL THE BEST ! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU ! :P

* * *

and here's saru's reply to misaki~

not exactly a reply message, but most of the conversation started from him

* * *

[Fushimi Saruhiko's POV]

**January 18 [18.45]**

Yeah, it's okay... I know what you mean.. thanks for accepting misaki :) oh and is it "like" or "love" ?

**January 29 [14.55]**

You're still mad at me ?

**February 14 [14.14]**

Glad you love the chocolates. Hell no I won't tell you my secret recipe. Yeah I won't forget that. See ya in the evening, love ;)

**February 14 [18.02]**

I'll be right there a bit late ! I need to search my wallet, it won't take long, sorry to make you wait.

**March 19 [09.03]**

I'm the only person who can make you feel safe, misaki~

**March 21 [12.45]**

I was dreaming about you being my lovely wife ;)

**May 18 [21.28]**

Sorry to make you feel hurt...

**May 23 [15.10]**

Seriously misaki... you sent that on purpose, i know that :P *teasing*

**June 7 [20.11]**

You're the one who gave those pictures to me, idiot. and come to my place tomorrow, I'll share some for you to keep.

**July 18 [19.48]**

2 days to go, mi~sa~ki~... I'll be the first person to greet you a happy birthday !

**July 19 [23.05]**

55 minutes to go, my love~

**July 20 [00.00]**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY MI~SA~KI~ *20th message*

**July 20 [00.01]**

No problem, sweetie~

**August 24 [18.45]**

Because of you, I have to take my bed sheets to the laundries... I didn't know you manage to wet my bed, misaki~

**September 17 [18.45]**

Sure, I'll be there after I'm done with my work... I would love to see the box again.

**October 27 [18.45]**

Eh~? I bet you're blushing right now, right ? Okay.. just tell me what color do you like, I'll pick the best one for you to wear EVERY SUNDAY NIGHT~

**November 2 [18.45]**

Don't try to bother my slumber okay...

**November 6 [18.45]**

misaki, go and do something else, okay ?

**November 6 [23.55]**

go...to...sleep...

**November 7 [00.00]**

*sighs through the phone* yes.. thank you my lovely misaki, now please go to bed... and yeah, i will always love you too :)

* * *

Hope you guys liked it !

oh btw i'm planning to continue my other fiction.. the fem!misaki x fushimi... i was suppose to update it the day after i made it.. but school was being... a betch... and i didn't have time to update it, but i'll try to update it tomorrow ! I'll try to... and ofc the drabbles and my 1st ever fiction...

anyways, OUTANJOUBI OMEDETOU FUSHIMI-KUN~ *kisses fushimi-kun*


End file.
